clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on the 14th, 2013, and end on February 26th. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins will be able to be stunt penguins, directors, producers, or actors/actresses, and live like a superstar in a Hollywood-like version of the Club Penguin Island. Special Guests *Cadence *Sensei *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Arctic Trivia *Cadence said in the Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic.". *Apparently, Club Penguin will be decorated like Hollywood, as stated in a tweet by Spike Hike. *You will be able to act in three different movies. **One movie is a science fiction film, second a high school drama film, and the third an action film. *This will be the first party to occur in Club Penguin which doesn't involve Billybob the development of the game, as he leaves the company on February 1st, 2013. **He might have still helped plan the party though, as the Club Penguin Team plans parties months in advance. *Cadence will not be the only mascot visiting, as confirmed by Polo Field on Twitter. The other mascots will NOT be CeCe or Rocky, or Penguin Band as confirmed in a tweet by Polo Field. **It is now confirmed from the newspapper that these other mascots will be Gary, Aunt Arctic and Sensei. *Special versions of the Penguin Play Award might be available during the party; a gold, a bronze, and a silver one. *The party was called "Movie Mania" in Issue #13 of the Club Penguin Magazine, and the "Star Studded Party" in the 379th issue of the Club Penguin Times. *In the blue ring, under your penguin will be a star, as seen in sneak peeks by Spike Hike. *According to three sneak peeks by Spike Hike, it seems like the entrances to the three movie studios will be in the Snow Forts. **Also, it seems like the first of the three movie sets (The high school drama) can be accessed by non-members, while only members can access the second and third (action and science fiction). *This is the first time helicopters made an appearance on Club Penguin. *Gary is coming again despite he actually made an appearence at the Prehistoric Party Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike. spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike says that there will be 3 movies to act in. Hollywood.png|Possible clothing for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. (Some of these items are now in the February 2013 Clothing catalouge in the Clothes Shop) HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party. File:NOPE.png|The Penguin Band will NOT be at the Hollywood Party. Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the high-school drama movie. spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the science fiction. Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the action movie. Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. HollywoodParty1_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events. HollywoodParty2_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming. Hollywood Party Newspaper.png|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party. Login Screens Hollywood Party Login hollywood-1.png Hollywood Party Login hollywood-2.png Hollywood Party Login hollywood-3.png Other Hollywood Party 2013 alien costume login.png|The alien costume for the sci-fi movie from one of the the Login Screens. See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Parties *Penguin Play Awards Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Cadence